


Kamino Rain and Umbaran Pain

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Kamino, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Rain, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Cody, may I ask you something?”The commander nodded, letting his helmet bounce on his shoulders. Thunder booming in the sky above as Lightning illuminated it like a beautiful painting.“Have you ever wanted to fly?”///Caution contains suicidal thoughts\\\
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	Kamino Rain and Umbaran Pain

Obi-wan sat there on Kamino. He’d come to see how the clone facilities were after Shaak-Ti invited him. Though the only thing on his mind right now was the guilt from his last battle on Umbaran. 

He bit his lip as he ran his thumb over the ridges of his lightsabers build. A sweet headache can bring a bitter end. He thought as he looked over the edge of the platform into the deep ocean below. Ultramarine stared back at him, it reminded him of Anakin. Not the color, but how deep it really was in retrospect. He was always angry about something, never keeping calm to look at the problem from an adults point of view first. 

It was the rattle of clone armor that brought him back to the present. Cody still there looking over his Jedi. Though his face was concealed by his helmet Obi-wan knew the look he had. The look he gave him when he worried about Obi-wan. 

“Sir, you’ve been sitting out in the rain for half an hour now. I’d like it if you didn’t catch pneumonia.”

Worry and stress. It was everything Cody ever did anymore. He stressed about the mission plans, the bases, the Battalions, his men, his Jedi the most, and yet he can’t seem to figure out why Cody cared so deeply for him.

“Cody, may I ask you something?”

The commander nodded, letting his helmet bounce on his shoulders. Thunder boomed in the sky above as Lightning illuminated it like a beautiful painting.

“Have you ever wanted to fly?”

The seemed to hit his commander hard. 

“Sir?”

A smile crossed Obi-wan’s face as stood. He was so graceful as he stood there on the edge smiling sweetly. Thunder boomed to the beat of the silent ballad he danced to. 

“Sir, we’ve both flown before. Why are you asking.”

The jedi puzzled him. His blue eyes made him want to jump for joy. His pale skin made him want to kiss it. But what puzzled him the most was his broken mind. 

“No, no, Cody. Grow wings and fly away from our lives right now. Fly like the fools we are into the sun where we must belong.”

Cody couldn’t help but shiver at his poetic words. It was like he was speaking a beautiful foreign language to him. 

“Sir, what are you saying?”

An amused laugh only made his confusion grow. His jedi danced on the edge with the grace of a queen and the agility of a Padawan during his first sparring match. His auburn hair clung to his face as his dreamy look cased a long shadow of fear onto Cody. He was getting very close to falling. Was that his intent? But his Jetti never answered. Lighting painted his face with light making his eyes seemingly glow. 

“Sir,” Cody knew it was against protocol to call his general by name, but he wouldn’t get anywhere if his stuck to ‘SIR’ all of the time. “Obi-wan, are you okay?”

He laughed again watching his steps acrossed the edge. He had lost so many men on Umbaran. He blamed himself for it all. 

“No Cody, I’ve never been okay.”

Cody took a step forward finally realizing what he meant by flying. 

“Please don’t jump.”

He stops dead in the rain looking at his clone commander that he had denied his love for so long. 

“And if I do?”

“Then I would be very upset, A lot of people would be.”

The rain seemed like the loudest thing there as Obi-wan fell silent. 

“But why, I’m just a Jedi. Beyond that I am nothing to no one.”

It hurt hearing Obi-wan say it. He wasn’t nothing, 

“Not to me. To me you are everything that I need to survive. I fight for you. To love you one day, even if you don’t love me the same way.”

Obi-wan looked down at his feet sighing heavily. 

“I was hoping you wouldn’t confess that now.”

“But why now, why jump and drown when you can be loved by so many people if you just try.”

“Because I’m tired of trying Cody!”

“And I tired of watching my brothers die, but you don’t see me trying to jump off a ledge!”

Silence hit home hard. The red headed man seemed to give up on arguing with the clone. 

“Obi-wan I love you, now please come towards me. I promise to the living force that I will never hurt you.”

And he listened, stepping off the ledge toward Cody. His arms though they were covered in armor were warm. He shivered in his embrace from the cold of the rain seeping into his boness and soul. 

Oh how he should’ve jumped that day... 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because it seems like Depressing obi-wan drabble is what I'm best at so that's that.


End file.
